La Forêt Noire: la destruction de Dol Guldur
by gallica
Summary: Tandis qu'Aragorn et la communauté de l'anneau se battent à la Porte Noire... Thranduil, Celeborn et Galadriel doivent eux aussi mener une dernière bataille décisive au Nord de la Terre du Milieu. Face à la menace grandissante de Dol Guldur, ils devront oublier les inimitiées et s'allier pour en ressortir victorieux.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! C'est une histoire qui complète à la fois mon autre fic "L'envoyée des Valar", mais aussi "La Forêt Noire : l'ombre de Dol Guldur". C'est aussi canon avec l'oeuvre originale de Tolkien, donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mes autres fics, ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez poursuivre sans problème.** **N'oubliez pas de me laisser un commentaire à la fin de ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Disclamer :** **Les personnages et lieux de cette histoire sont la propriété de J.R.R. Tolkien et de Warner Bros. Seul le contenu original et les personnages inventés pour les besoins de cette fanfiction m'appartiennent. Cette fiction ne peut être recopiée ou vendue à but lucratif sur d'autres plates-formes ou sur internet.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 _Le 15 mars 3019 T.A._

 _Cavernes du royaume sylvestre, salle du trône_

* * *

\- Nous avons réussis à repousser les orques en dehors de nos frontières, monseigneur.

\- Bien.

L'elfe s'inclina, mais ne fit aucun geste pour se retirer. Thranduil fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air hésitant de son serviteur.

\- As-tu quelque chose à ajouter Deren ? demanda t-il.

L'elfe sylvain baissa les yeux avec déférence, et acquiesça.

\- Seulement si vous me le permettez, majesté...

Thranduil inclina la tête, et l'enjoignit d'un geste de la main à poursuivre.

\- Je pense que nous devrions les poursuivre monseigneur, et les éradiquer définitivement.

Le roi elfe se redressa lentement sur son trône.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

\- Les orques sont de plus en plus nombreux, et les araignées s'enhardissent. Je crains que nous ne puissions tenir très longtemps nos frontières, répondit Deren. Il faudrait nous attaquer une bonne fois pour toute à la source, et...

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de mener une attaque contre Dol Guldur, l'interrompit Thranduil avec fermeté. Cette forteresse est maudite, et il y a là un mal qui sévit contre lequel nous ne sommes pas de taille. Non, nous tiendrons nos frontières, coûte que coûte.

Deren baissa la tête honteusement.

\- Oui, monseigneur.

Thranduil fit un geste nonchalant pour le congédier, et l'elfe s'éloigna aussitôt sur le chemin étroit et sinueux.

Le regard dur du roi elfe le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

L'attitude rebelle de Deren n'était pas un cas isolé. De plus en plus de ses serviteurs exprimaient leur inquiétude au sujet de Dol Guldur.

Et Thranduil n'aimait pas cela.

Depuis ces derniers mois, les orques et les araignées s'étaient multipliés à une vitesse décuplée, envahissant tout le Sud de la forêt, et atteignant même des territoires qui étaient autrefois protégés au Nord. Leurs patrouilles refoulaient de plus en plus difficilement l'envahisseur. Ils perdaient de jour en jour un peu plus de terrain. Et la liste des victimes s'allongeait, ce qui avait jeté un sentiment d'insécurité chez les elfes.

Beaucoup craignaient que l'ennemi soit devenu trop fort pour eux. Et ils sentaient tous le mal et l'ombre qui grandissait en Terre du Milieu.

Thranduil avait entendu des rumeurs inquiétantes.

L'anneau unique avait été retrouvé.

Mithrandir l'avait déjà averti de cette possibilité, mais il n'avait pas voulu le croire lorsqu'ils avaient interrogés ce Gollum...

Thranduil avait vu les ravages de l'arme ultime de Sauron, il y a trois milles ans. Les souvenirs de la bataille sanglante de Dargolad ne l'avaient jamais quitté.

Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

Mais avec l'unique, venait la guerre... et il ne pouvait plus ignorer cela.

Le bruit courait depuis peu que le Mordor avait réussi à briser les défenses du Gondor, et que le Rohan était assiégé sur ses propres terres.

Orthanc avait changée d'allégeance. Un magicien blanc allait et venaient sur la terre des dresseurs de chevaux, corrompant l'esprit des plus honnêtes hommes, et apposant sa main blanche sur les casques des orques...

 _Saroumane_.

Ce misérable les avait trahis.

Si les royaumes du Sud tombaient, ceux du Nord ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Et les elfes ne seraient pas épargnés. Elrond commençait à renvoyer son peuple par-delà la mer, en Aman. Mais Thranduil n'avait pas l'intention de quitter si tôt la Terre du Milieu.

Il avait conscience que son propre royaume subirait peut-être le même sort que celui des hommes. Et il ne pouvait compter sur personne pour les aider.

Les hommes de Dale pourraient être de précieux alliés, mais même ensemble, ils ne seraient pas assez nombreux pour vaincre les forces du Mordor. Et ce ne serait pas les nains qui accourraient pour les sauver. Non ils étaient seuls.

Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se terrer, avec l'espoir de se faire oublier de l'ennemi.

Personne ne pouvait trouver ces cavernes. Elles étaient bien protégées. Ils pourraient vivre ici pour toujours, loin du monde et de la lumière. Son peuple serait sauf.

Mais il lui manquait quelque chose...

Si Legolas avait été là, il aurait pu tenir à distance les orques et les autres nuisibles qui proliféraient sous le couvert des arbres.

Mais son fils n'était pas revenu depuis qu'il s'était rendu à Fondcombe, pour apporter la nouvelle de l'évasion de Gollum. Thranduil s'était attendu à ce qu'il revienne après avoir accomplis sa mission, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Et cela faisait déjà un an.

Où était-il ?

Depuis qu'Aragorn était venu avec Gollum, pour lui demander de le garder captif, Thranduil ne s'était pas posé de question. Mais quand Mithrandir était apparu à sa porte, avec des paroles prophétiques de l'annonce du retour de Sauron et de l'unique, Thranduil avait immédiatement comprit que les problèmes surviendraient dans son sillage.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le magicien lié de près ou de loin à l'absence de Legolas. Quelque chose s'était produit à Fondcombe. Mais quoi ?

Mithrandir avait une fâcheuse tendance à fomenter des entreprises périlleuses et secrètes... qu'avait-il encore inventé cette fois ? Thranduil avait gardé un souvenir cuisant de ses précédentes expériences avec le magicien gris, notamment lorsqu'il avait poussé Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne à reprendre la montagne solitaire...

 _Ce maudit magicien !_

Thranduil serra ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son trône, jusqu'à s'en faire pâlir les doigts.

 _Il aurait dut le jeter dehors dès qu'il était venu !_

S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'était uniquement parce qu'Aragorn et Legolas avaient plaidé en sa faveur. Mais il aurait mieux dû écouter son instinct... en commençant par refuser de garder ce Gollum dans ses donjons !

Les plaintes larmoyantes et insupportables de la créature avaient semé le trouble dans son royaume, et lui donnaient encore de désagréables migraines.

Ne supportant plus de rester assis, Thranduil se leva et quitta son trône.

Les gardes qui se trouvaient autour de lui le saluèrent, mais il les ignora et descendit les marches.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Seul, et dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il marcha alors vers ses quartiers, avec l'idée qu'un verre de vin de Dorwinion l'aiderait surement à éclaircir ses pensées.

* * *

Les gemmes blanches coulaient entre ses doigts, aussi pures et limpides qu'un filament d'eau. Scintillantes, la lumière qu'elles dégageaient captivait son regard, au point qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

Il n'existait pas de plus belle chose au monde. Sans aucun doute c'était une pure merveille. Une magnifique réalisation du savoir-faire des nains. Mais qui ne valait aucun trésor, ni aucun joyau... pas même ceux qui se trouvaient sous la montagne solitaire.

Ce collier lui rappelait tellement de choses... _elle_. Son cou délicat, et doux...

\- Monseigneur !

Thranduil se figea. Tiré de sa contemplation, il se retourna avec colère. Une jeune elfe rousse, l'une de ses gardes se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Furieux d'être ainsi dérangé, Thranduil ouvrit la bouche pour la réprimander, mais se stoppa net.

Les yeux de l'elfe sylvaine étaient emprunts de terreur. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de lui.

Quelque chose s'était produit.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Rhawinw ? demanda-t-il.

L'elfe sylvaine descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier, tremblante.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, monseigneur, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais je devais vous avertir... un des gardes de la dernière patrouille que vous avez envoyé hier est rentré, seul... les autres sont morts.

Thranduil oublia alors complètement ce qu'il était en train de faire, et reposa doucement le collier qu'il tenait dans son coffret, horrifié.

\- Comment est-ce possible? s'exclama-t-il, avec une intonation coléreuse.

\- Les orques les ont pris en embuscade. Ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, répondit l'elfe. Ils se sont fait surprendre.

\- Combien étaient-ils?

\- Il n'a pas pu me donner le nombre exact... mais il dit avoir vu des centaines d'orques sous le couvert des arbres, si ce n'est des milliers.

 _Des milliers ?_

Thranduil ne put alors empêcher l'inquiétude de se refléter sur son visage.

Comment était-ce possible? La forteresse de Dol Guldur ne pouvait abriter autant d'orques. Ça n'était pas arrivé depuis Azog le Profanateur... est-ce que l'histoire se répétait ?

\- Ils se dirigent droit sur nous monseigneur. Armés, et équipés de cuirasses pour la guerre, ajouta Rhawinw, confirmant ses soupçons. Ils viennent nous attaquer.

Thranduil se tourna vers un autre coin de la pièce. Il avait crût pouvoir se soustraire à l'invasion de Dol Guldur. Mais il fallait croire qu'il avait sous-estimé les intentions de l'ennemi. Sauron ne l'avait pas oublié. Il attaquait même au moment le plus inopportun.

\- Monseigneur, quels sont vos ordres ?

\- Fermez les portes ! répondit Thranduil. Et que tout le monde se prépare à la bataille ! Dîtes à Aphadon de rassembler les troupes devant les portes du palais. Nous partons à l'aube.

L'elfe s'inclina avec respect.

\- Oui, monseigneur.

Elle fit demi-tour pour sortir, mais Thranduil l'interpela à ce moment-là :

\- Rhawinw ! Vous resterez ici pour défendre les cavernes. Que personne ne sorte pendant mon absence ! Ceux qui me désobéiront payeront le prix de leur propre désinvolture. Je ne tiendrais aucune responsabilité quant à la disparition d'un elfe.

La garde acquiesça, et remonta à toute hâte les escaliers, aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparut, Thranduil ferma doucement le coffret qui contenait les gemmes de Lasgalen, puis se dirigea vers un autre coin de la pièce, là où étaient rangées son armure et ses deux épées.

* * *

\- Je les vois.

Aphadon pointa un coin dans les fourrés. Thranduil regarda dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait, et vit aussitôt les ombres grouillantes des orques qui se faufilaient à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là entre les arbres.

\- Comme toujours, ils ne sont pas très discrets, observa Sedryn.

\- Dîtes à Deren de poster ses hommes dans les arbres. Nous allons les prendre par surprise, ordonna Thranduil à un l'autre elfe sindar.

\- Oui majesté.

Sedryn s'inclina devant lui, et partit en direction de l'elfe brun qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Thranduil se tourna alors de nouveau vers Aphadon.

\- Est-ce que nos éclaireurs sont revenus ? demanda-t-il.

L'elfe secoua la tête.

\- Non. Je crains qu'ils aient été pris au piège, répondit-il tristement. Ils doivent être probablement morts.

Thranduil tourna les yeux vers les arbres, et soupira.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû les envoyer.

Aphadon posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Nous vengerons leur mort.

Thranduil ne répondit pas, ni ne protesta face à son geste. Aphadon avait servi Oropher pendant de nombreux siècles, et avait survécu de la bataille de Dargolad. Il était l'un des seuls elfes de son royaume à pouvoir se permettre ce genre de familiarité avec lui, car en plus de l'avoir vu grandir, il était son plus proche confident et l'un de ses meilleurs conseillers de guerre.

\- Nous devrions nous mettre à couvert. Ils arrivent, souffla Aphadon.

Thranduil acquiesça, et leva le poing en l'air.

Les autres elfes se tapirent aussitôt dans les ombrages de la forêt. Ceux qui portaient une armure et une épée se dissimulèrent derrière le tronc des arbres, ou les feuillages des arbustes. Les elfes sylvains quant à eux, grimpèrent dans les arbres afin d'attendre l'arrivée de l'ennemi, armés d'arcs et de flèches.

Les piétinements lourds et irréguliers des orques se renforcèrent au fil des secondes, et lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Thranduil donna le signal pour lancer l'attaque.

La première salve de flèches fusa de la cime des arbres.

Les orques qui se trouvaient en première ligne tombèrent pour la plupart en glapissant et en poussant des cris de douleur. Les autres se mirent à grogner et à courir sous la colère de s'être fait prendre par surprise. Mais sans le savoir, ceux-ci se jetèrent tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Thranduil pivota au moment même où un orque le dépassait, et abattit son épée pour le décapiter.

La tête fut tranchée nette, et le sang noir gicla sur l'elfe et sur le sol.

\- _Ilid !_

Le cri d'alerte réveilla les orques, et ils se mirent à fondre sur les elfes, qui étaient désormais à découverts. Thranduil se mit à virevolter entre ses assaillants, sa chevelure blonde argenté fouettant l'air.

Les flèches des elfes sylvains fusaient vers les orques, toutefois ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour tous les tuer. D'autres orques affluaient encore...

Thranduil entendit soudain des craquements lointains. Les branches des arbres se brisaient, et le feuillage s'écartait alors que quelque chose approchait... le bruit s'amplifia, et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit des ombres fugaces se déplacer d'arbres en arbres.

\- _Ungol !_ cria un elfe sylvain.

Les autres se mirent aussitôt en position pour attaquer leur nouvel ennemi.

Les flèches cessèrent de fuser vers le sol, et se concentrèrent sur les araignées géantes qui se dirigeaient droit vers eux.

Cette diversion permit aux orques de franchir le barrage, et ils attaquèrent Thranduil et les autres elfes sans rencontrer de résistance.

Le roi des elfes sut alors à ce moment, que la vraie bataille commençait.

* * *

 _ **Traduction**_ _:_

 _Ilid_ : elfes (noir parler du Mordor/langue des orques)

 _Golug_ : araignées (sindarin/langue des elfes)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 _Le 18 mars 3019 T.A._

 _La Forêt Noire_

* * *

Thranduil se retourna pour planter son épée dans la gueule de l'araignée géante qui lui faisait face. La créature émit un gargouillis répugnant, et s'écroula sur elle-même, les pattes secouées de tremblements.

Le roi des elfes se détourna rapidement, et regarda autour de lui. Les derniers elfes qui étaient aux prises avec des orques les achevèrent rapidement.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune menace pour le moment, Thranduil essuya le sang noir de son épée sur un pan de sa cape.

Thalion, un elfe sindar haut-gradé aux cheveux blonds s'approcha de lui. Son visage était las, et son armure argentée et sa cape étaient elles aussi maculées de sang noir.

\- Les orques ont battus en retraite, annonça-t-il.

Thranduil resserra ses doigts autour de son épée. Il regarda autour de lui, évaluant les dégâts.

Une dizaine d'elfes étaient étendus sur le sol, le corps mutilé. Il y avait des elfes têtes brunes et blondes parmi les victimes.

\- Qu'on ramène les blessés aux cavernes, ordonna Thranduil.

Thalion acquiesça, et partit pour mettre sa demande à exécution.

Cela faisait déjà trois longs jours qu'ils se battaient...

Thranduil avait l'impression que cela avait duré seulement quelques heures. Ils n'avaient eu presque aucun moment de répit.

Nuit et jour, les orques et les araignées les avaient attaquées. Mais ce qui commençait à devenir exténuant pour les elfes, était que leur ennemi prenait un malin plaisir à jouer au jeu du chat et la souris.

Plusieurs fois ils avaient réussis à faire reculer les orques. Mais à chaque fois ceux-ci revenaient à la charge. A chaque fois plus nombreux.

La nuit était le moment que redoutait le plus Thranduil. La forêt était alors plus dangereuse et menaçante... même pour les elfes. Une malédiction semblait s'être emparée de ce lieu, et les ténèbres dominaient même en journée. La noirceur de Dol Guldur s'était infiltrée dans les racines et l'écorce des arbres, corrompant leur cœur et les rendant muet devant tant d'horreur.

Thranduil se sentait presque oppressé par cette atmosphère nauséabonde qui flottait dans l'air, et il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était celle de rentrer dans ses cavernes. Voilà bien des années qu'il n'en était pas sorti. Et il ne regrettait pas ce choix, car la forêt n'était plus un allié, mais un ennemi...

\- On dirait que les orques cherchent à gagner du temps, fit remarquer Deren. Pourquoi se cachent-ils ?

\- Si à l'aube ils n'ont toujours pas attaqué, nous battrons en retraite, déclara Thranduil. Nous les avons suffisamment repoussés près des Monts de l'Emyn-nu-Ruin. Il n'est pas question d'aller plus loin.

Les elfes qui l'entouraient, Deren, Golwîn et Sedryn échangèrent des regards perplexes, mais ils ne contestèrent les directives de leur roi.

Thranduil se détourna, et marcha dans la direction opposée.

Il avait des craintes concernant la défense au Nord de la Forêt Noire, et le mont Gundabad était sa principale préoccupation. Depuis plusieurs décennies, les orques y étaient restés terrés, sans donner signe de vie. Mais depuis que le Mordor avait regagné sa puissance, il était possible que ceux-ci décident de se venger et d'attaquer les cavernes en son absence.

Son implication dans la bataille des cinq armées n'avait certainement pas été oubliée...

Thranduil entendit soudain un bruit étrange dans les fourrés. Les autres elfes redressèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et regardèrent dans la même direction que lui, la main sur la garde de leur épée. Le frottement étouffé de quelque chose sur le sol résonna au fin fond de la forêt, et se rapprocha dangereusement de leur position. Thranduil fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un orque, ni à aucune autre créature malfaisante de Morgoth.

D'un seul coup, un traineau tiré par d'énormes lapins de Rosgobel surgit des buissons, et dérapa devant lui.

Thranduil faillit soupirer en reconnaissant le vieil homme qui y était accroché.

\- Radagast.

\- Thranduil ! s'exclama celui-ci, haletant. Vous voilà enfin !

Le magicien n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il portait toujours son vieux chapeau étrange, et ne semblait pas avoir pris l'initiative de soigner son apparence. Son manteau brun était toujours aussi sale et élimé, si ce n'est encore plus. Et Thranduil se demanda avec horreur si par mégarde, ce bougre ne l'avait pas gardé sur lui depuis ces dernières soixante-dix années.

\- Je vous cherchais ! s'exclama Radagast. Fichtre ! J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver !

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? lui demanda le roi elfe.

\- J'apporte des nouvelles, de mauvaises nouvelles.

Radagast tendit un doigt en l'air, pensif, et parut soudain distrait par quelque chose. Il souleva alors son chapeau, et Thranduil vit avec consternation qu'un oiseau était resté niché au sommet de sa tête. Lorsque Radagast le découvrit, le petit rouge-gorge s'envola en pépiant hargneusement.

\- Oh. Je t'avais oublié, désolé mon ami, s'excusa Radagast, amusé. Hum... qu'est-ce que je voulais dire déjà ?

Thranduil roula des yeux, exaspéré par l'attitude lunatique du magicien.

\- Vous aviez des nouvelles importantes à me communiquer, lui rappela-t-il agacé.

\- Ah oui !

Radagast secoua son chapeau et le remit sur sa tête.

\- Les orques qui sont venus de Dol Guldur commencent à se replier vers la vieille forteresse. Ils quittent le Nord.

\- C'est donc une bonne nouvelle, dit Thranduil.

Radagast secoua la tête.

\- Non, non... J'ai bien peur qu'ils préparent autre chose. Une attaque d'une plus grande envergure ! Et j'ai d'autres nouvelles, encore plus mauvaises.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Thranduil.

\- Dain Ironfoot et Brand sont morts. Ils ont été tués devant les portes d'Erebor. Par des légions venues de l'Est, déclara Radagast. Dale est tombée.

Thranduil écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

\- Qui commande les hommes et les nains ? demanda-t-il.

\- Leurs fils. Ils se sont retranchés dans la montagne solitaire, avec ce qui reste des survivants. Ils tiennent bon, pour l'instant... n'est-ce pas mon petit ami ?

Radagast leva la tête pour regarder le petit oiseau qui volait nerveusement au-dessus de sa tête.

Thranduil serra la mâchoire. Cette nouvelle était plus que mauvaise. Si Dale était tombée, cela voulait dire que son dernier espoir d'alliance était réduit à néant. Et le pire...

\- La Lothlorien est également attaquée, continua Radagast. Plusieurs Nazguls sont retournés à Dol Guldur. Khamûl les commande, et il a par deux fois essayé d'entrer à Caras Galadhon.

Thranduil baissa les yeux sur le sol. La situation était bien pire qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'était douté que les serviteurs de l'anneau étaient retournés à la forteresse. C'était bien pour ça qu'il avait soigneusement évité de s'en prendre à Dol Guldur jusque-là...

\- Ce n'est pas bon Thranduil, oh non, soupira Radagast. Il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? rétorqua le roi elfe, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ils ont besoin de votre aide Thranduil ! Ils ne pourront s'en sortir seuls !

\- Galadriel possède un anneau de pouvoir, elle peut très bien se débrouiller sans moi ! répondit Thranduil. Et je ne peux pas séparer mon armée en deux ! J'ai déjà fort à faire ici pour protéger mon peuple !

\- Mais... vous ne pouvez pas les abandonner ! s'écria Radagast.

\- Oh, je crois que si !

Thranduil se détourna du magicien.

\- Peu m'importe ce qui leur arrive ! La survie de mon royaume est la seule chose qui m'importe.

Radagast le regarda, choqué. Le refus de Thranduil le contraria au plus haut point, et il retourna vers son traineau en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le roi elfe ignora ses paroles qui lui étaient destinées, et marcha en direction des autres elfes.

\- Ces magiciens... ils arriveront à me faire perdre patience ! pesta Thranduil.

Aphadon haussa un sourcil perplexe en regardant Radagast disparaître à nouveau à toute berzingue dans la forêt.

\- Je dois admettre celui-ci est un original.

\- Ils sont tous comme cela malheureusement, répondit Thranduil. Du moins, lui et Mithrandir. L'herbe à pipe leur a tourné l'esprit ! Je me demande bien pourquoi les Valar les ont envoyés... ils ne sont décidément d'aucune utilité !

\- Il y aura bien un moment où un autre où ils montreront leurs qualités, plaida Aphadon, lui-même hésitant.

Thranduil leva son épée, et étudia avec un regard glacial les inscriptions qui y étaient gravées en fines lignes noires.

\- Si j'ai bien appris une chose en les côtoyant... c'est que moins on croise leur route, et mieux l'on se porte, répondit-il.

* * *

Les elfes restèrent tapis dans la forêt durant la nuit, guettant le moindre signe de l'avancée des orques. Mais ceux-ci ne vinrent pas.

Thranduil commençait à perdre patience, lorsqu'il vit finalement des ombres se déplacer derrière les arbres.

Ils se trouvaient à une centaine de mètres. Indéniablement, il s'agissait des orques.

Thranduil fit un signe de tête en direction de Deren, et l'elfe brun ordonna au reste des archers de se mettre en position d'attaque. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes, espérant que l'ennemi ne les verrait pas dans la nuit en avançant.

Mais les silhouettes des orques cessèrent de bouger soudainement, et ils se fondirent dans les ténèbres.

Thranduil eut un mauvais pressentiment.

 _Avaient-ils été repérés ?_

Rien ne bougea plus dans la forêt, et les elfes commencèrent à s'interroger sur les intentions de leur ennemi.

 _Que font-ils ?_ se demanda Thranduil.

Les elfes échangeaient des chuchotements et des regards interrogatifs entre eux. Thranduil leva la main pour leur ordonner de garder le silence.

L'œil perçant de du roi elfe essaya de voir à travers les branches des arbres, mais il ne parvint pas à distinguer le moindre signe de vie.

Cela sentait le coup monté.

Alors qu'il commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas temps de passer à l'offensive, Thranduil vit une lueur rougeoyante apparaître à l'horizon.

Doucement, elle émergea du fond de la forêt, faisant chatoyer les troncs noirs des arbres. Cette lueur grossit et devint vite inquiétante, car elle ne cessa de grandir et de s'étendre. Sa lumière se renforça, éclairant presque tout un pan de la forêt. Et c'est alors que Thranduil l'entendit… ce craquement et ce souffle bourdonnant si distinct.

Une odeur acariâtre de bois brûlé s'éleva dans l'air, et les elfes sylvains qui se trouvaient en hauteur, perchés sur les branches des arbres, virent alors la fumée et les braises ardentes qui montaient vers le ciel.

\- _Naur_ ! s'écria un elfe.

Paniqués, les elfes se mirent à descendre des arbres.

Thranduil resta immobile, ramené brusquement des milliers d'années en arrière sur un autre champ de bataille. Hypnotisé, il regarda le feu dévorer la forêt, happé par de lointains souvenirs qui firent naître la terreur dans son cœur. La chaleur devenait insoutenable, et le feu émergea de la forêt comme un gigantesque brasier. Mais Thranduil voyait autre chose… alors que la température montait, il eut soudain l'impression de sentir une haleine plus que familière et nauséabonde lui souffler sur le visage.

Il vit revit alors devant lui deux yeux jaunes immenses et cruels, qui le transpercèrent et le forcèrent à rester immobile. Un corps gigantesque rampa sur le sol jusqu'à lui, et ouvrit sa gueule… laissant échapper un feulement menaçant.

Puis il vit sa gorge s'illuminer de flammes…

\- Thranduil !

Le cri d'Aphadon le sortit de sa léthargie. Thranduil tourna la tête, et vit que l'elfe avait posé une main sur son épaule.

\- Nous devons fuir ! s'écria Aphadon. Monseigneur, nous ne pouvons pas rester là !

Ses yeux verts étaient agrandis par la peur, et Thranduil reprit alors ses esprits.

Il réalisa que le feu avait pris l'allure d'un incendie géant, et qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de la position des elfes. Les flammes montaient à présent très haut dans le ciel, engloutissant les arbres de la Forêt Noire. La fumée devint plus épaisse, et les elfes commençaient à tousser et à se protéger les yeux.

\- _Drego_ ! s'écria Thranduil.

Il repoussa la main d'Aphadon, et le poussa en avant.

Les elfes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. D'un même mouvement, leurs pieds agiles coururent dans la direction opposée. Thranduil leur emboita le pas, ses jambes puissantes le portant à travers le labyrinthe de la forêt.

Ils devaient sortir de ce piège.

Les orques avaient allumé cet incendie afin de les prendre en tenaille. Thranduil pouvait entendre leurs rires et leurs glapissements excités. Seulement, cela ne venait plus de derrière, mais de tous les côtés.

Ses soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque leur ennemi leur barra la route.

Thranduil tira son épée, et tua les orques qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Sans une once de pitié, il trancha un bras puis éventra l'un d'entre eux.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit d'autres flammes apparaître au fond de la forêt, droit dans la direction vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, lorsqu'il réalisa que les orques avaient allumés des feux un partout autour de leur position. Les côtés Est et Ouest de la forêt commençaient eux aussi à être envahis par l'incendie.

\- Nous sommes piégés ! s'exclama Golwîn, qui vint à sa rencontre, effrayé.

La panique gagna les elfes. Thranduil était incapable de réagir, tétanisé. La chevelure argentée d'Aphadon apparut soudain à côté de Golwîn.

\- Non ! répondit celui-ci. Nous avons encore le temps, mais il faut partir maintenant !

\- Pour aller où ? lui demanda Golwîn.

Thranduil sut alors aussitôt où ils devaient aller.

\- A la rivière ! ordonna-t-il. Tout le monde ! _Noro_!

Aphadon tira sur le bras de Golwîn, et ils se mirent à courir vers l'Ouest.

Se rendre à la rivière enchantée ne fut pas une tâche simple. Les orques et le feu se dressèrent comme obstacle, et les elfes durent batailler pour parcourir les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient du point d'eau.

Dans leur fuite, beaucoup furent bientôt séparés les uns des autres, et Thranduil assista impuissant à l'éparpillement de ses troupes.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Courrez vers la rivière !

La plupart des elfes obéirent à son ordre, mais d'autres qui ne l'entendirent pas parce qu'ils étaient trop loin, et qui choisirent d'aider les derniers retardataires, en payèrent de leur vie...

Thranduil essaya d'ignorer les cris de douleur ou de détresse qui retentissait de temps à autre derrière lui, et continua d'aller de l'avant. Aphadon, Golwîn courraient à côté de lui, assurant ses arrières.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la rivière, Thranduil somma à ses hommes et femmes de la traverser, et tous sautèrent sans hésitation dans l'eau pour atteindre l'autre rive. L'eau était heureusement peu profonde à cet endroit, et ils atteignirent rapidement la terre ferme. Thranduil s'avança parmi les derniers, enfoncé dans la vase et de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Quand ils furent enfin en sécurité, et que tous les elfes eurent traversé, Thranduil fit le décompte des victimes. A sa plus grande consternation, il vit qu'un nombre assez important d'elfes manquaient à l'appel...

Au moins le tiers.

Les yeux de Thranduil se tournèrent vers l'autre rive, et il vit un éclat blanc fugace se déplacer parmi les arbres. Il crut avoir soudain une hallucination, lorsqu'il reconnut la forme d'un cerf. Cependant, l'animal était bien réel, et Thranduil retint un instant son souffle.

Le cerf continua de courir à folle allure, et s'arrêta au bord de la rivière, piégé entre l'eau et le feu.

Il était grand et fort, majestueux et fier. Personne parmi les elfes ne sembla le voir, hormis Thranduil. Le cerf piétina, et dans ses yeux bruns se reflétait l'angoisse et la pure terreur…

Thranduil crut alors que s'en était fini, et que le cœur de la forêt allait définitivement mourir avec lui. Mais le cerf blanc ne se laissa pas abattre, et il s'élança d'un bond prodigieux par-dessus la rivière pour atteindre l'autre côté.

Puis aussi vite qu'il était apparu, il disparut dans la forêt.

Thranduil resta quelques secondes à fixer le vide, avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent d'horreur lorsqu'il vit plusieurs elfes surgir des arbres, hurlant de douleur et le corps enflammé. Ils se ruèrent tous dans la rivière, dans l'espoir d'éteindre le feu qui les attaquait.

Les elfes qui se trouvaient le plus près virent aussitôt à leur secours, mais beaucoup moururent avant même qu'on les aide.

Les orques ne montrèrent aucun signe de vie. Ils étaient probablement morts, comme le reste des elfes qui se trouvaient encore dans l'autre partie de la forêt qui était dévorée par les flammes.

L'ennemi ne reviendrait plus. Ils avaient gagné cette bataille.

Mais à quel prix… ?

Thranduil se détourna de la scène, ne supportant pas de voir et d'entendre les plaintes des elfes agonisants dans l'eau.

C'était assez…

Le temps était venu pour eux de rentrer et de panser leurs blessures.

* * *

 ** _Lexique :_**

 ** _Brand_ : ** petit-fils de Bard, et fils de Bain. Souverain de Dale au moment de la guerre de l'anneau. Son fils se nomme Bard II.

* * *

 ** _Traduction des mots elfiques :_**

 _Naur_ : Feu !

 _Drego_ : Fuyez !

 _Noro_ : Courez !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 _Le 25 mars 3019 T.A._

 _Cavernes du royaume sylvestre_

* * *

\- Monseigneur, nos éclaireurs sont revenus de Dale. Erebor est toujours assiégée. La situation n'a pas changée depuis près d'une semaine.

Thranduil pencha la tête, pensif. Golwîn et Aphadon qui se trouvaient côte à côte échangèrent un regard.

\- Ils vont se faire exterminer, murmura Golwîn.

\- Ils devront tenir, répondit Thranduil.

\- Monseigneur... si Erebor est prise, nous n'aurons plus aucune chance de victoire, déclara Aphadon. A la première occasion, les hommes viendront sur nous pour nous anéantir, et nous ne serons pas assez forts pour résister.

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de mener une autre bataille aussi éloignée de nos frontières, répliqua Thranduil. De plus, cela laisserait les cavernes sans défense si les orques se décidaient à attaquer.

Aphadon se tut. Mais Thranduil lisait aisément sur son visage son désaccord. L'elfe était plus vieux et plus expérimenté que lui. Il avait jadis bien servi Oropher, et c'est pourquoi Thranduil l'estimait. Toutefois, il ne pouvait se permettre de l'écouter lorsqu'il savait qu'il avait tort.

Un roi devait prendre ses propres décisions.

Et ils resteraient dans les cavernes pour l'instant.

Depuis que l'incendie avait dévastée la Forêt Noire, les orques étaient retournés dans le Sud. Toutefois, Thranduil craignaient qu'ils ne réattaquent.

Il ne pouvait risquer de mettre en danger son propre peuple pour la vie de quelques mortels. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune raison valable d'apporter son aide à ces deniers.

Non, les hommes et les nains devraient se débrouiller seuls.

Thranduil se rappela de l'époque où Thorin Ecu-de-chêne s'était terré dans la montagne solitaire. Même lorsque la bataille avait éclatée, les nains avaient tenus bons, et ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine pour la défendre. Avec les hommes de Dale, Erebor tiendrait sans doute plusieurs jours...

 _Vous avez raison... cependant une autre bataille vous attend._

Thranduil écarquilla les yeux, surprit d'entendre une voix dans sa tête. Cependant, la surprise laissa vite place à la colère lorsqu'il reconnut à qui elle appartenait. Galadriel. Elle n'avait pas osée lui parler ainsi depuis des siècles…

 _Nous attaquerons Dol Guldur à l'aube._

Les doigts de Thranduil se serrèrent convulsivement sur son trône, blanchissant de rage. L'arrogance de Galadriel n'avait en rien changée. Comment osait-elle envahir ainsi son esprit ?!

Galadriel dut sentir sa réserve et sa contrariété, car sa présence se fit moins insistante, et elle se retira un instant de ses pensées.

Les elfes qui entouraient Thranduil regardèrent leur souverain avec inquiétude. Tous avaient remarqué son changement d'expression, et la raideur dans ses épaules.

\- Majesté ? demanda Feren.

Thranduil ne daigna même pas répondre à l'elfe sylvain qui se trouvait devant lui.

 _Il est temps Thranduil... l'anneau unique a été détruit. Sauron est vaincu. Nous devons agir contre Dol Guldur._

Thranduil sentit sa fureur s'apaiser légèrement.

Les mots de Galadriel résonnèrent en boucle dans sa tête, et il eut d'abord du mal à y croire.

Lorsqu'il en comprit enfin la signification, Thranduil se détendit, et se redressa lentement sur son trône.

 _Serez-vous des nôtres ?_

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

 _Lothlorien, Caras Galadhon_

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'il viendra ? demanda Celeborn.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Celeborn s'agenouilla auprès de sa femme qui était assise sur un banc. Galadriel posa une main contre son front, éreintée.

\- Je dois partir au plus vite, déclara Celeborn. Tu sais que nous avons peu de temps. Nous devons mettre à bas la forteresse dès maintenant si nous voulons l'emporter contre les orques. Notre victoire en dépend.

Galadriel acquiesça.

\- Oui.

Fatiguée, elle caressait lentement sa main gauche sur laquelle se trouvait son anneau blanc, Nenya. Le dernier assaut mené par Khamûl sur la Lothlorien l'avait épuisée. Par trois fois, l'armée de Dol Guldur avait essayée de les envahir, et à chaque fois ils avaient échoués. Galadriel les avaient empêchés de pénétrer dans leur royaume, en utilisant le pouvoir de son anneau… cependant elle sentait que celui-ci déclinait.

Elle n'était plus aussi forte qu'auparavant.

Lorsque Khâmul avait subi une nouvelle défaite, Sauron l'avait rappelé lui et les deux autres Nazgûls en Mordor.

A présent, il était vaincu.

Mais Dol Guldur était toujours là... hantée par une armée d'orques qui attendaient toujours les ordres de leur maître.

Celeborn se pencha, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Prends le temps de te reposer. Une fois que j'en aurais terminé, nous partirons vers l'Ouest.

Galadriel acquiesça, et sourit faiblement. Celeborn l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis disparût à l'angle de l'escalier.

Accompagné de toute la garnison que comptait la Lothlorien, dont les elfes les plus aguerris ; tels que Rumil et Orophin, les frères d'Haldir, il partit, chevauchant à grande allure vers le Nord.

Mais tandis qu'il traversait l'Anduin, Galadriel se morfondait.

Une vision et une pensée ne parvenaient pas à quitter son esprit…

Elle descendit donc au pied de la cité de Caras Galadhon, et regarda dans le miroir. Ce qu'elle y vit alors éclaira sa vision du monde.

Et elle prit soudain conscience que détruire Dol Guldur s'avérerait une tâche plus ardue et difficile, que tout ce qu'elle et Celeborn pensaient...

* * *

 _OOO_

* * *

 _27 mars 3019 T.A._

 _La Forêt Noire, Amon Lanc_

* * *

Ce ne fût qu'à l'aube que Celeborn et son armée atteignirent la forteresse.

Juchée sur la colline la plus haute de la vallée, Dol Guldur avait été autrefois le lieu qui abritait la capitale du royaume des elves d'Oropher. Mais tout avait été rasé il y a des milliers d'années, lorsque Sauron avait envahi cette partie de la forêt.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence des orques, et pourtant Celeborn n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'ils se cachaient à l'intérieur de l'ancienne forteresse.

Celeborn se tourna vers Rumil, qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

\- Nous allons mener une attaque de front en deux groupes séparés. Attendons que Thranduil arrive.

L'elfe acquiesça, et se remit à discuter discrètement avec son frère, Orophin.

Celeborn soupira. Il aurait aimé qu'Haldir soit avec eux à ce moment. Son expérience du terrain aurait été un atout majeur.

Les elfes de la Lothlorien attendirent pratiquement jusqu'au petit matin. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent un mouvement de l'autre côté de la forêt.

Une armée d'elfes sortit des sous-bois, et s'immobilisa aux pieds des remparts de la forteresse. Celeborn reconnu aussitôt l'étendard et les armures dorées des soldats, agrémentée de tons bruns et verts.

Thranduil était venu.

* * *

\- _Daro_ !

Les elfes s'arrêtèrent à l'ordre de leur roi, juste avant d'atteindre la lisière de la forêt. Thranduil regarda au Sud, et vit que les troupes de Celeborn se trouvait déjà là. Des tâches dorées et grises se démarchaient sur un pan de la colline.

Thranduil était venu avec tout ce qui restait de son armée, avec l'espoir que la destruction de Dol Guldur allait enfin mettre un terme à toutes ces décennies de nuisances...

Thranduil espérait que Galadriel et Celeborn savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Il n'avait aucune envie de courir tout droit vers un autre massacre. Et pourtant, il sentait que cette bataille n'allait pas se remporter sans perte.

Son regard s'attarda sur la forteresse en ruine, qui était calme et silencieuse.

\- Feren ! Allez dire au seigneur Celeborn que nous attaquerons le flanc Est dans une heure.

L'elfe brun que Thranduil avait appelé acquiesça, et partit aussitôt à cheval dans la direction du Sud.

Le roi elfe descendit de sa propre monture, et fut bientôt rejoint par ses gardes.

\- Combien sont-ils à l'intérieur ? lui demanda Aphadon.

\- Impossible de le savoir, lui répondit Thranduil. Mais peut-être que Celeborn nous en dira plus. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises.

* * *

Celeborn était en train de parler à Orophin lorsqu'il aperçut un cavalier approcher.

\- Feren ! s'exclama Rumil. Mae govannen melon.

L'elfe sylvain qui portait une armure de cuir, et de mailles dorée mit la main sur son cœur.

\- Mae govannen, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il s'inclina également devant Celeborn.

\- Mon roi vous envoie ses salutations, et vous fait savoir que nous attaquerons le flanc Est dans une heure.

\- J'aurais aimé m'entretenir avec Thranduil en personne avant cela, répondit Celeborn.

L'elfe parut désarmé par sa demande, mais dissimula rapidement sa gêne. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je vais lui transmettre votre message.

\- Dîtes-lui qu'il est risqué de s'attaquer à la forteresse seul. Nous devrions nous concerter pour répartir nos troupes et empêcher les orques de s'enfuir sur des pans isolés de la colline. A sa place, je n'engagerais pas mes troupes maintenant.

\- Bien mon seigneur. Je le lui dirais, répondit Feren.

Il repartit alors au galop dans la direction opposée. Celeborn le suivit des yeux, inquiet.

\- J'espère que Thranduil va suivre mes conseils, murmura-t-il.

\- L'as-t-il déjà fait ? demanda Rumil.

\- Non.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Celeborn.

\- Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Thranduil est… buté.

\- Comment allons-nous faire pour entrer dans la forteresse ? demanda Orophin. Il ne semble n'y avoir qu'un seul accès, et c'est un pont très étroit.

Celeborn tourna la tête, et croisa son regard bleu interrogateur.

\- Quand les orques apprendront que Sauron a été vaincu, la première chose qu'ils feront en voyant notre armée, sera de quitter la forteresse. Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'y entrer. C'est eux qui viendront à nous.

* * *

Lorsque Feren revint, Thranduil marcha calmement dans sa direction, venant aux nouvelles. Lorsqu'il vit la nervosité sur le visage de l'elfe, il comprit que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Alors. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il souhaite vous parler en personne, monseigneur, répondit l'elfe. Et... il m'a dit de vous avertir qu'il n'est pas bon de projeter une attaque aussi tôt. Selon ses propres mots, il serait plus sage de répartir nos troupes tout autour de la forteresse.

Le visage de Thranduil se renfrogna, et devint dur.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela ! rétorqua-t-il. Il faut s'attaquer à la forteresse maintenant, avant que la nuit ne tombe ! Les orques auront tout le temps de se préparer et de nous tendre un piège si nous attendons.

Feren le regarda avec hésitation, et parut vouloir protester. Mais Thranduil ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Retournes-y, et dit-lui bien ceci.

L'elfe cligna des yeux, et comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, l'irritation du roi elfe monta en flèche.

\- _Noro_ , Feren ! ordonna-t-il.

Il acquiesça, et repartit au galop sans demander son reste. Quand il eut disparu de son champ de vision, Thranduil se détourna et fit face à ses lieutenants, qui comptait parmi eux Deren, Aphadon, Thalion, Sedryn et Golwîn.

\- Que chacun rejoigne sa compagnie. Lorsque Feren sera de retour, nous lancerons l'attaque.

\- Thranduil...

Aphadon s'avança, et Thranduil le regarda avec méfiance.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit avisé d'attaquer maintenant, déclara l'elfe. Celeborn a raison. Nous devrions attendre.

\- As-tu oublié as qui tu as fait allégeance ? le coupa Thranduil, menaçant. C'est moi ton roi ici !

Aphadon inclina la tête, mais posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Thranduil.

\- Je vous en prie monseigneur, réfléchissez... ne refaites pas la même erreur que de votre père.

Les yeux de Thranduil s'agrandirent sous la surprise et la fureur. Il savait de quoi parlait l'elfe, car lui aussi avait été témoin de la désobéissance d'Oropher lors de la bataille de Dargolad. Gil-Galad leur avait ordonné d'attendre derrière les lignes amies, mais le roi elfe ne l'avait pas écouté. En quelques minutes, de nombreux elfes avait été tués, et il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'Oropher avait compris son erreur. Lui-même était tombé peu après.

Thranduil avait survécu. Aphadon également, avec quelques autres elfes. Mais la plupart étaient mort. Cette bataille avait été terrible.

Mais la situation n'était plus la même. Ce n'était pas pareil. Tout était différent. Et Aphadon n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ainsi.

En aucun cas, il n'avait le droit de lui parler d'Oropher. Pas devant ses serviteurs. Pas comme ça. Il était son roi ! Pas un simple _hîn_ ! Fou de rage, Thranduil repoussa la main qu'Aphadon avait posée sur son bras.

\- Il suffit ! s'écria-t-il. Silence !

L'elfe sindar recula, les yeux exorbités par l'étonnement.

\- Ne me parles pas ainsi Aphadon ! s'exclama Thranduil.

Honteux, l'elfe baissa la tête devant son souverain.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon roi. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect.

\- Tâches de tenir ta langue la prochaine fois ! répondit Thranduil.

Les elfes se regardèrent, surpris et désarmés par la réaction impulsive et coléreuse de Thranduil. Ce dernier continua de fusiller Aphadon d'un regard noir, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de tambours ne retentissent dans la vallée, venant des tréfonds de Dol Guldur.

\- Je crois que cela termine notre discussion, dit Thranduil. Notre ennemi s'est enfin éveillé. Préparez-vous à l'attaque.

Il tira son épée, et se tourna vers la forteresse. Aucun elfe n'osa protester, et tous l'imitèrent.

* * *

 ** _Traduction des mots elfiques (sindarin) :_**

 _Daro_ : stop !

 _Noro_ : vas-y !

 _Hîn_ : enfant


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Du haut de la colline où il se trouvait, Celeborn entendit soudain les cris des orques résonner dans la forteresse de Dol Duldur.

\- Préparez-vous, lança-t-il à ces soldats. La bataille va bientôt commencer. Lorsque je vous le dirais, tirez une première salve.

Les elfes étaient déjà prêts, l'arc à la main et rangés en ligne ordonnée. Celeborn les regarda un court instant, avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers la Forêt Noire. Si tout se passait selon son plan, les orques dévaleraient la pente, et viendraient droit dans leur direction. Celeborn avait veillé à ce que son armée soit visible, tout en gardant une distance respectable la forteresse. Voilà qui laissait à Thranduil la possibilité de les prendre à revers... lorsque les orques découvriraient qu'il y a deux armées elfes à combattre, il serait déjà trop tard.

Le son des tambours s'éleva dans les airs, et Celeborn aperçut les premiers orques franchir le pont de Dol Guldur.

\- Tenez-vous prêt! Ils arrivent ! lança-t-il.

Les Galadhrims levèrent leurs arcs vers le ciel, et tendirent la corde qui retenait la flèche.

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes, et Celeborn regarda les orques déferler vers eux en attendant le moment où il donnerait le signal pour attaquer. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira soudain son attention. Une partie des orques s'arrêtèrent et se détournèrent de leur position, pour courir vers un autre endroit.

Le regard de Celeborn retomba sur la forêt, et il crût alors perdre tout contrôle de ses émotions, lorsqu'il vit les silhouettes agiles et rapides s'élancer du couvert des arbres, filant vers les orques.

Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la longue chevelure argenté de l'elfe qui les guidait.

\- Thranduil ! s'exclama Celeborn. L'imbécile !

\- Que fait-on ?! Dois-t-on attaquer comme lui ? lui demanda Orophin.

\- Il ne nous laisse guère le choix.

Contrarié par ce retournement de situation, Celeborn en oublia presque que les orques les attaquaient eux aussi.

\- Emmènes tes hommes du côté Nord dès que tu le pourras, Orophin, et tiens cette position. Nous allons devoir faire une percée dans leurs défenses avant que Thranduil ne parvienne à entrer dans Dol Guldur.

Orophin et le reste des capitaines de la garde acquiescèrent. Celeborn tira son épée, et la leva vers le ciel. Lorsqu'il la baissa vers le sol, les elfes tirèrent une première salve de flèche, qui toucha et tua la plupart des orques qui se trouvaient devant.

* * *

Thranduil trancha presque un orque en deux, et fit un pas de côté pour laisser le cadavre retomber mollement sur le sol. Aphadon, Thalion et Sedryn étaient à côté de lui, l'encadrant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient alors qu'ils progressaient de plus en plus vers Dol Guldur. Quelques mètres plus loin, Golwîn, le maître d'armes de son royaume, virevoltait entre ses adversaires, encore plus léger et agile que tous les autres elfes.

En quelques minutes, le sol se recouvrit de nombreux cadavres, comptant parmi eux des elfes aussi bien que des orques.

Monté sur son cheval, Thranduil tuait avec hargne et sauvagerie n'importe quel ennemi qui se trouvait devant lui. A chaque fois qu'il voyait l'un de ses serviteurs mourir sous ses yeux, sa rage était décuplée et il n'éprouvait plus aucune pitié.

Du coin de l'œil, le roi elfe vit une ombre se dessiner sur sa gauche, et il sentit le danger. Il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter de se faire désarçonner par un énorme loup gris qui lui sauta dessus. Son cheval fit une violente embardée, et recula, paniqué. Thranduil tira sur les rênes pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite, et fit face au Warg sur lequel était juché un orque.

La bête dérapa sur le sol, et se retourna rapidement vers lui pour repasser aussitôt à l'attaque.

Le loup prit de l'élan, et bondit à l'aide de ses pattes arrière. Thranduil réagit en un quart de seconde, et leva son épée au moment où le Warg retombait sur lui. Il frappa avec grande précision au niveau de son abdomen, et la bête poussa un hurlement lorsque la pointe de la lame elfique incisa sa peau rugueuse et épaisse de long en large.

Un flot de sang se déversa sur l'elfe, et le loup s'écroula un peu plus loin, manquant sa cible, et agonisant. Sonné, l'orque mit quelques secondes à se relever et à prendre son épée. La haine et la fureur déforma ses traits, et il lança un regard noir à Thranduil. Mais son manque de réactivité lui coûta chère, et il était déjà trop tard lorsqu'il empoigna la garde de son arme. Le roi elfe galopa vers lui, et lui trancha la tête qu'un coup sec.

Thranduil s'immobilisa quelques mètres plus loin, et regarda satisfait le corps mutilé de l'orque basculer à terre. Alors qu'il souriait narquoisement, le roi elfe entendit un sifflement et sentit un choc non loin de sa cuisse. Son cheval émit un hennissement strident, et s'affaissa sur ses pattes, désarçonnant son cavalier.

Thranduil tomba, et se réceptionna durement sur le sol poussiéreux.

Il se redressa immédiatement, et vit un orque se précipiter sur lui, une dague grossièrement taillée à la main. Le roi elfe se releva, et resserra la prise sur l'une de ses épées, qu'il n'avait pas lâchées durant sa chute.

L'orque poussa un grognement en se jetant sur lui. Thranduil para son attaque, et pivota pour lui asséner un coup fatal sur la nuque. Mais l'orque était plus malin qu'il ne le pensait, et il baissa la tête juste à temps pour éviter le revers de son épée. Son rire caquetant résonna dans l'air, et l'orque lui adressa une grimace moqueuse pleine de défi.

Thranduil parvint difficilement à contenir son agacement, et son bras se mit automatiquement en mouvement, alors qu'il visait à nouveau la tête de l'orque. Son épée ne rencontra cette fois pas l'air, mais la dague ruisselant de sang rouge de son adversaire.

L'orque grogna et enfonça ses pieds dans la terre pour pouvoir résister à la poussé de l'épée de Thranduil. Ses muscles noirs galbés se tendirent au maximum, mais il ne parvint pas à résister longtemps à la pression qu'exerçait le roi elfe sur son arme désuète. Thranduil le repoussa, et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, enfonça son épée dans sa poitrine. La dernière chose que vit l'orque, fut deux yeux bleus électriques froids et glacials.

Thranduil retira son épée, et regarda son corps tomber.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers son cheval, qui était toujours couché sur le sol, agonisant de sa blessure. Une hache volumineuse était enfoncée dans son flanc, et sa patte arrière était également cassée.

Thranduil soupira. La créature souffrait terriblement, et elle perdait trop de sang pour être sauvée. Résigné, il s'approcha et enfonça alors son épée dans le poitrail de la bête. La lame atteignit le cœur, et l'animal mourut en quelques secondes.

Thranduil leva la tête vers Dol Guldur, et vit que les orques continuaient de sortir des entrailles de la forteresse. Ils étaient toujours de plus en plus nombreux.

\- Vers le pont ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte.

Ses serviteurs lui obéirent, et se mirent immédiatement en mouvement derrière lui. Aphadon, Golwîn et Thalion virent le rejoindre, et Thranduil les guida vers l'entrée de Dol Guldur.

La bataille sembla durer des heures, et pourtant, Thranduil eut l'impression que seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Alors que ses troupes progressaient sur le pont, ils finirent enfin par atteindre l'autre côté, purent entrer dans la forteresse.

\- Thranduil !

Le roi elfe tourna la tête, et vit Celeborn marcher à vive allure dans sa direction. Son expression sévère en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Mais de nombreux orques continuaient de lui faire barrage, et le seigneur de la Lothlorien ne put le rejoindre. Thranduil se détourna de lui, et entra dans Dol Guldur, accompagné de ses meilleurs guerriers.

Peu importe ce que pensait Celeborn.

Les orques reculaient, et il avait la sensation qu'ils allaient bientôt gagner.

Le seigneur elfe le remercierait plus tard d'avoir anéanti ce qui restait des derniers orques.

Seulement, quelque chose d'étrange semblait s'œuvrer dans Dol Guldur. Thranduil se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, et les autres elfes également. Une tension dans l'air lui indiquait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici...

Celeborn avait disparu dans la mêlée, tout comme le reste de ses elfes. Il n'y avait qu'Aphadon à ses côtés, Golwîn, Thalion, et quelques-uns de ses gardes. Alors qu'il finissait de tuer un orque, Thranduil entendit soudain un rugissement d'animal, mais qui ne ressemblait en rien à celui d'un Warg.

Il tourna la tête, et vit alors un immense ours bondir par-dessus la muraille, et retomber sur une bande d'orques. Hypnotisé par la scène, Thranduil réalisa non sans satisfaction que les Béornides, menés par Grimbéorn, le fils de Béorn, s'étaient joints à eux dans la bataille.

Galvanisé par leur arrivée, Thranduil se tourna à nouveau vers la forteresse, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses tréfonds, entrainant derrière lui le reste des elfes.

Ils tuèrent chaque groupe d'orques qui se dressèrent sur leur chemin, mais finirent par se retrouver face à un nouvel ennemi, plus redoutable.

\- Tuez le troll ! ordonna aussitôt Thranduil.

Les elfes sylvains qui se trouvaient là, levèrent leurs arcs et tirèrent une volée de flèches. Mais le troll ne broncha pas, et cela ne fut pas efficace en rien. Agacé, il retira les flèches qui s'étaient plantés dans sa peau dure et grisâtre.

Il souleva alors une énorme massue en fer, et frappa les elfes. Certains eurent le temps de se mettre à l'abri, mais d'autres non.

Le corps de deux d'entre eux fut projeté dans les airs, et un craquement horrible retentit lorsqu'ils touchèrent la terre ferme.

\- Abattez-le ! s'écria Thranduil.

Les elfes renoncèrent à utiliser leurs arcs de cette façon, et tirèrent leurs épées. Trois elfes sylvains montèrent sur le dos du troll, et commencèrent à le poignarder. Le troll hurla, et commença à s'agiter en tous sens, devenant fou.

\- Attention, monseigneur !

Thalion se mit devant Thranduil, et le poussa au moment où la massue allait l'atteindre. L'elfe sindar esquiva de peu l'arme de l'énorme bête, et pivota sur-lui même pour enfoncer son épée dans la jambe du troll. Ce dernier grogna de douleur, mais ne parut pas mortellement touché et se redressa rapidement.

\- Thalion ! Reculez !

Thranduil se releva sur ses jambes, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment. Les orques s'étaient mis à nouveau à les attaquer, alors qu'une partie des elfes en décousaient avec le troll. Thalion voulut mettre de la distance avec le troll, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

Avant que l'elfe ait le temps de bouger, le troll le envoya sa massue valdinguer et il le faucha, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur.

\- Non !

Thranduil se mit instantanément en mouvement.

Thalion ne se releva pas, et les elfes luttèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes contre le troll et les orques. Les elfes sylvains ne parvinrent pas à briser sa carapace, dépourvus d'épée assez longue et ne disposant que de légères dagues.

Aphadon se hissa sur ses épaules, et parvint finalement à enfoncer la lame de son épée dans sa boîte crânienne. Le troll poussa un cri, et s'effondra en faisant trembler la terre sous leurs pieds.

Les derniers orques furent alors tués, et ce fut le calme.

* * *

Thranduil regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'attardant sur les corps des victimes allongés sur le sol.

Il vit Aphadon revenir vers lui, le visage assombrit par la tristesse.

\- Thalion ?

\- Il est mort, monseigneur, lui répondit l'elfe.

Thranduil baissa la tête, essayant de digérer la nouvelle. Les autres elfes qui avaient survécus reprenaient lentement leurs esprits, et commençaient tout juste à soigner les blessés.

Il se rendit alors compte du silence qui les entourait. Plus aucun bruit de combat ne résonnait dans Dol Guldur.

\- Avons-nous gagnés ? demanda Golwîn.

Le maître des armes les rejoignit. Sa cape rouge et son armure étaient dans un piteux état, noyée par le sang noir des orques. Thranduil ne répondit pas, et se détourna de ses deux serviteurs, attentif au moindre bruit.

\- Monseigneur ?

Il entendit à peine l'appel d'Aphadon.

Ce silence l'inquiétait. La plupart de ses troupes se trouvaient au pied de la forteresse, et ils devaient encore se battre en ce moment même. Cependant il n'y avait aucun son métallique d'épées qui s'entrechoquent, ou de cris. La bataille ne pouvait déjà être finie. Des milliers d'orques se trouvaient encore devant les remparts, et ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été vaincus en l'espace de quelques minutes...

Quelque chose d'étrange était à l'œuvre ici. Un vent puissant soufflait entre les murs brisés de Dol Guldur, et à travers ce sifflement, Thranduil crût soudain entendre quelque chose.

Un murmure...

 _\- Thranduil._

Le roi elfe se pétrifia.

\- _Thranduil_ !

Il connaissait les intonations féminines de cette voix, mais cela n'était pas possible. Cela ne se pouvait...

\- _Thranduil ! A l'aide !_

Cette fois c'était un cri. La voix était plus forte, et reconnaissable entre mille. Le sang du roi elfe ne fit qu'un tour, et ses pieds se mirent automatiquement en action, et il courut en direction de cette voix.

Confus, les elfes le regardèrent partir et disparaître dans un passage, sans avoir le temps de réagir.

L'un d'entre eux l'appela, mais Thranduil l'ignora et continua de s'enfoncer dans les tréfonds de la forteresse. Courant à en perdre haleine, il suivit les cris de sa femme, sans vraiment savoir où il allait ni où il mettait les pieds. Une peur sourde, qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps, lui serra le ventre. Et il crût devenir fou lorsqu'il entendit retentir contre les murs les sanglots déchirants de sa bien-aimée.

 _\- Thranduil, s'il te plait. Aide-moi !_

\- _Adar_ !

Thranduil s'arrêta net. Surpris, il sentit son cœur s'emballer encore plus violemment dans sa poitrine, et dû s'agripper à un pan de mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

\- Legolas...

 _\- Adar ! Je suis ici !_

A présent complètement terrifié, Thranduil se remit à courir en direction des voix. Toutes deux semblaient venir du même endroit. Le roi elfe parcourut de nombreux escaliers et passages étroits, puis s'arrêta finalement dans une grande cour à ciel ouvert.

Les voix se turent alors. Et Thranduil regarda avec incompréhension l'espace vide qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il mit alors quelques secondes à sa rappeler que Meluin était morte des siècles plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait pas être ici. Quant à Legolas... pour quelle raison serait-il ici ?

A moins qu'il n'ait été fait prisonnier... ce qui expliquerait sa disparition depuis des mois.

Thranduil n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien entendu la voix de son fils et de sa femme.

\- LEGOLAS ?!

Son appel se répercuta contre les murs de Dol Guldur, mais fut suivit d'un long silence qui ne donna aucune réponse.

\- Il ne se trouve pas ici !

Thranduil fit volte-face, et vit qu'Aphadon l'avait rejoint, flanqué de Golwîn et du reste de ses gardes. Il était également accompagné de Celeborn, qui avait réussi à les rejoindre dieu ne sait comment, et de plusieurs elfes de la Lothlorien. Tous regardaient Thranduil avec la plus grande confusion, comme s'il était devenu soudainement fou.

\- Monseigneur ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda Aphadon, préoccupé.

Le visage de Thranduil se durcit, et la colère et le désespoir monta en lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était le seul à avoir entendu les voix. Il vit dans le regard de son second de l'appréhension, et sut que ce dernier devait probablement se poser de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de son roi.

\- Legolas est ici, je l'ai entendu, répondit-il.

\- Il ne se trouve pas ici, Thranduil, déclara Celeborn. Cela est impossible.

Thranduil haussa les sourcils, et se tourna vers lui pour le demander des explications. Au moment même où il ouvrit la bouche, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée d'un vieillard juché sur un traineau, et qui déboula derrière les elfes à toute vitesse en criant.

\- Dol Guldur joue avec votre esprit ! Il ne faut pas rester ici !

Thranduil esquissa une moue contrariée qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace lorsqu'il reconnut ce visage familier.

\- Encore vous. Vous arrivez en retard, comme toujours.

\- La forteresse est dangereuse, reprit Radagast, qui ignora la remarque de Thranduil et d'adressa directement à Celeborn. Une malédiction hante encore ces murs. Il faut partir, tout de suite !

Agacé et vexé d'être mis de côté, Thranduil ne put se retenir de lui répondre.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt !

Presque hors de lui, il dut se retenir pour ne pas se précipiter sur cet excentrique et lui tordre le cou. Radagast se renfrogna.

\- J'ai bien essayé de vous le dire la dernière fois ! protesta-t-il. Mais vous n'avez rien voulu entendre, Thranduil.

Voyant que le teint du visage du roi elfe virait dangereusement au rouge, Celeborn sentit qu'il était temps d'intervenir pour mettre fin à la conversation.

\- Allons, calmons-nous. Il ne sert à rien de nous quereller maintenant. Nous n'avons pas le temps, et ce n'est ni le moment pour cela, dit-il. Radagast a raison, il faut partir maintenant.

Thranduil ne répondit rien. Il redressa la tête fièrement et fusilla du regard le magicien aux vêtements dépareillés, tout en serrant les doigts sur la garde de son épée.

Celeborn lui tourna le dos, et les elfes suivirent Radagast qui prit la tête du petit groupe composé d'une vingtaine d'elfes.

Thranduil croisa le regard d'Aphadon et Golwîn, et vit que tous deux attendaient son signal pour pouvoir les suivre. Prenant une imperceptible, mais considérable, respiration, Thranduil marcha sans un mot derrière Celeborn, et le reste de ses serviteurs lui emboita le pas.

Ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse, toutefois, alors qu'ils suivaient Radagast les elfes eurent de plus en plus l'impression qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les méandres de la forteresse.

\- Êtes-vous bien sûr que c'est le bon chemin ? demanda Thranduil, peu confiant en la capacité du magicien à les guider.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Radagast.

\- Nous sommes déjà passés par ici, fit remarquer Alphadon.

\- Non, non, non! C'est la forteresse qui cherche à vous le faire croire, mais prenez garde, ce que vous voyez peut être des illusions.

Thranduil haussa un sourcil.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas briser ces sortilèges ? Je croyais que les enchantements faisaient partis de vos attributions, railla Thranduil. Ou bien, avez-vous mentit... est-ce que vous savez au moins vous servir de ce bâton ?

Radagast se retourna, et une lueur farouche dans ses yeux indiqua que la réflexion de Thranduil avait fait mouche, et l'avait aussi certainement un peu vexé.

\- Et qui croyez-vous qu'à prit soin des animaux et de cette forêt Thranduil ? Certainement pas vous, puisque vous étiez...

Radagast n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Et heureusement, car Thranduil l'aurait peut-être fait taire avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer ses derniers mots. Cependant, le menace ne vint cette fois pas de lui. Un feulement jaillit juste à ce moment au-dessus de leur tête, et tous levèrent les yeux avec surprise.

Un Warg se trouvait juste au-dessus d'eux, perché au bord d'un muret. Les elfes empoignèrent aussitôt leurs arcs et leurs épées, mais le loup s'était déjà élancé vers Radagast avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de décocher une flèche.

Le magicien poussa un cri, et leva son bâton devant lui dans une piètre tentative pour se protéger. Alors que le loup était à moins d'un mètre de lui, un rugissement assourdissant retentit, et une autre créature fit un bond magistral pour le prendre en vol.

Thranduil et les elfes eurent un mouvement de recul.

L'ours gigantesque qui avait une fourrure brune presque noire, poussa un grondement furieux, et étripa le loup sauvagement dans ses mâchoires, n'en faisant qu'une bouchée. Thranduil regarda la scène avec fascination, alors que le Warg était déchiqueté en plusieurs morceaux. Les autres elfes resserrèrent nerveusement leur emprise sur leurs armes, tandis que d'autres loups se joignaient à l'affrontement et attaquaient le Béornide.

Secoué, Radagast redressa son chapeau sur sa tête.

\- Dieu du ciel ! jura-t-il. Il faudra que je remercie Grimbéorn pour ça.

Celeborn tira son épée, et regarda avec prudence les wargs et les orques qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres. L'ours semblait très bien s'en tirer, et ses ennemis ne pourraient plus tenir très longtemps face à sa puissance.

\- Avançons, ne restons pas là, dit Celeborn. Ils pourraient ne pas être seuls.

Radagast et les elfes acquiescèrent vivement. Thranduil jeta un dernier regard en direction de l'ours, puis reprit la route avec eux.

* * *

 ** _traduction elfique :_**

 _Adar_ : père


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les glapissements et les grognements de l'ours et des Wargs s'éloignèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Radagast était en tête du groupe d'elfes, avançant à vive allure. Il semblait avoir enfin trouvé le bon chemin menant à la sortie.

Thranduil les suivait, évitant de poser son regard sur les murs autour d'eux. Il avait la sensation que s'il les regardait, quelque chose allait se produire... les voix de Legolas et Meluin avaient disparues, mais il sentait que quelque chose d'autre se tapissait dans Dol Guldur.

Les elfes poussaient parfois des cris, effrayés par quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir. Radagast les encourageaient à continuer, et il fallut à Thranduil et Celeborn toute la patience du monde le temps que leurs serviteurs reprennent leurs esprits.

\- Je reconnais cet endroit, nous sommes bientôt arrivés ! lança Radagast.

Les elfes en furent soulagés, et suivirent le magicien avec plus d'ardeur. Ils avaient hâte de quitter cette forteresse maudite.

Alors qu'ils traversaient un tunnel, Thranduil remarqua quelque chose dans le coin de son œil et s'immobilisa.

Un autre couloir s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres, et là, il crut voir quelque chose ramper sur le sol. C'était une chose vivante, à la peau noire et luisante... et immense, car il n'aperçut que le bout de sa queue. Le bruit des écailles raclant le sol lui rappela un son familier, qui le mit aussitôt en alerte.

Un souffle rauque retentit des profondeurs de la forteresse. Pétrifié, Thranduil n'osa plus bouger.

Ça ne se pouvait. _Il_ ne pouvait être ici.

Le dragon était mort. Depuis des millénaires.

C'était une illusion.

Cependant, la terreur l'envahit à nouveau comme cela l'avait été dans la Forêt Noire, quelques jours plus tôt.

Une lueur éclaira le fond du couloir, et il vit alors la gueule enflammée du dragon, ainsi que ses deux yeux jaunes cruels.

Thranduil ressentit soudain une douleur aigue sur tout un côté de son visage, et il plaqua sa main contre sa joue.

C'était comme si le feu s'était mis à le dévorer à nouveau.

Le roi elfe ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La douleur était horrible, et difficilement supportable. Elle était identique à celle qu'il avait ressentie au premier jour.

\- Majesté ?

Thranduil entendit vaguement l'un de ses serviteurs l'appeler.

Celeborn et Radagast s'arrêtèrent de marcher lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que la moitié des elfes ne les suivaient plus.

Thranduil se détourna, ne désirant pas qu'ils voient son visage défiguré. D'un geste sec, il fit signe aux autres elfes de reprendre la route.

\- Nous vous suivons, allez-y.

Celeborn plissa les yeux, voyant très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne chercha pas à poser plus de questions, et se détourna.

\- Ne traînez pas, dit-il.

Thranduil serra les dents, et se détendit aussitôt lorsque le seigneur elfe lui tourna le dos.

\- Monseigneur ?

Thranduil devait se retenir de ne pas crier. Il avait l'impression qu'un tisonnier était plaqué contre tout un côté de son visage. Alors lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son serviteur Aphadon, la peur que celui-ci voit ses anciennes blessures lui fit perdre pied.

\- N'as-tu pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? s'exclama-t-il. En avant !

Aphadon se raidit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua enfin le visage défiguré de son roi.

S'il en fut horrifié, il n'en montra rien cependant. Il inclina la tête, et s'écarta respectueusement de quelques pas.

Thranduil fit volte-face, et suivit Celeborn et Radagast et ses serviteurs lui emboitèrent immédiatement le pas.

Aphadon échangea un regard préoccupé avec Golwîn, et il sut aussitôt que ce dernier avait également vu les blessures sur le visage de Thranduil.

C'était la première fois depuis des millénaires qu'Aphadon les voyaient. Il avait crût que les brûlures causées par le feu du dragon Ancalagon avaient finies par se résorber avec les années. Cependant, il semblait que ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Fier, le jeune prince n'avait jamais souhaité qu'on l'aide à ce sujet. Et même si Oropher avait insisté de nombreuses fois pour qu'il se fasse soigner, Thranduil n'avait jamais accepté qu'un elfe se penche sur ses blessures. Personne, hormis peut-être Meluin, sa femme...

Mais même Aphadon n'en avait jamais été sûr, et s'il avait soupçonné l'existence de ces plaies, il n'en avait eu la preuve qu'aujourd'hui.

Thranduil rattrapa les elfes de la Lothlorien, ayant totalement masqué tout signe de la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti quelques secondes plus tôt.

A peine avaient-ils rejoint Celeborn et Radagast, qu'ils sentirent soudain une odeur pestilentielle émaner non loin d'eux. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour en trouver l'origine, car un groupe d'orques armés leur barra le passage au détour du chemin.

\- _Tiens, tiens... regardez qui voilà_...

Le chef de la bande était le plus grand et le plus intimidant de tous les orques. Il était vêtu d'une armure en fer et de fourrures, qui laissaient entrevoir la peau galbe grise de ses jambes et de ses bras. Une épée grossièrement taillée rebondissait dans la paume d'une de ses mains, et il sourit, ce qui laissa entrevoir une rangée de dents jaunes et pointues désordonnées.

Un grognement satisfait remonta du fond de la gorge de l'orque, et son regard tomba aussitôt sur les deux seigneurs elfes. Thranduil n'aima pas beaucoup la lueur malsaine qu'il vit miroiter dans le fond de ses yeux jaunes, et qui était plein de promesses. L'elfe esquissa une moue de dégoût devant la créature.

\- Vras zanul !

L'orque les pointa du doigt, et tous ses congénères se précipitèrent sur les elfes.

Thranduil souffrait encore de ses anciennes plaies qui s'étaient réveillées, mais la douleur se mua soudain folie furieuse. Le premier orque qui osa l'attaquer eut la tête tranchée, et le second se retrouva amputé des deux bras.

Aphadon et Golwîn l'encadrèrent, tout comme ses gardes personnels qui se déployèrent autour de leur roi. Les orques semblaient tous vouloir attaquer Thranduil, et les elfes comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait de l'ordre qu'avait crié le chef de la bande des orques. Celeborn était aussi assaillit, et il cria quelque chose à Radagast, qui se trouvait derrière eux. Le magicien fila sur son traineau à toute allure, quittant le champ de bataille.

Thranduil dû se retenir de ne pas esquisser un rictus.

Le magicien illuminé et excentrique venait une nouvelle fois de prouver le peu de sa valeur. Il était bien le seul des Istari à ne pas pouvoir se défendre dans un combat. Contrairement à Mithrandir, ou Saroumane, Radagast n'était qu'un pauvre animal inoffensif.

Celeborn l'avait envoyé chercher des renforts. Et ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, car le nombre d'orques était bien supérieur au leur.

Même si les elfes étaient pour la plupart des guerriers expérimentés et aguerris, ces orques-là se montraient être des adversaires redoutables. Thranduil avait appris depuis ces deniers jours à ne pas les sous-estimer. Leur nombre ne cessa d'augmenter au fil des minutes, et ils furent rapidement dépassés. Thranduil perdit finalement de vu la chevelure blonde argenté de ses gardes, et même Aphadon et Golwîn, qui disparurent dans la mêlée.

Il se retourna, et s'écarta juste à temps pour éviter l'épée d'un orque pâle.

\- _Lul Gijak-Ishi !_ (fillette !)

Thranduil n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le chef de la bande. Même s'il ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots, il sût aussitôt que l'orque venait de l'insulter, et cela le mit dans une colère noire.

Le sourire mesquin de l'orque s'élargit, et il le frappa à nouveau. Thranduil esquiva de peu la pointe de sa lame élimée, et fut obligé de basculer en arrière. Un courant d'air froid frôla sa gorge, et il se laissa tomber sur le dos. Ce lapse de temps fut suffisant pour que l'orque se jette sur lui, et le plaque au sol avec son pied. Croyant à sa victoire, l'orque brandit alors son épée pour le mettre à mort.

Thranduil sentit la rage affluer dans ses veines, et il enfonça l'une de ses épées dans la jambe de la créature pour lui faire lâcher prise. L'orque hurla et eut un mouvement de recul, il fit alors l'erreur de relever le pied une seconde de trop... avec une main, Thranduil s'en saisit et le lui tourna violemment, brisant les os de sa cheville au passage.

Furieux, l'orque recula en boitant, et dégaina une petite dague dont la garde était taillée dans un os blanc. Il la lança dans sa direction, et Thranduil brandit son épée pour la dévier.

Mais la lame ne l'effleura même pas, et continua sa route bien loin de lui, visant autre chose...

Décontenancé, Thranduil lutta contre l'envie de se retourner pour regarder où avait atterrit la dague. Mais il préféra utiliser ce moment de flottement pour se jeter sur son ennemi, et lui assener un coup fatal.

L'orque eut à peine le temps de se réjouir de son acte. L'une des épées de Thranduil lui entailla profondément le biceps, et un flot de sang noir se déversa de la plaie. De rage, le roi elfe laissa échapper un cri et enfonça ses deux épées dans son torse, finissant par le tuer.

L'orque s'écroula, et poussa un dernier grognement presque rieur avant de taire et de mourir.

Thranduil le contempla avec dégoût, se demandant qu'elle perversité avait pu arracher un dernier sourire à son ennemi. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de se poser la question, et encore moins de trouver la réponse, car il fut forcé de retourner dans la bataille lorsqu'un nouvel orque se précipita sur lui pour l'attaquer.

Thranduil tourbillonna entre ses adversaires, et alors qu'il se battait, les minutes lui parut durer des heures entières. Le nombre des orques n'avait toujours pas diminué, et d'autres venaient même encore, jaillissant de l'enceinte de la forteresse.

Thranduil se demanda combien de temps encore ils pourraient tenir. Les orques n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : les exterminer. Le roi n'osait baisser les yeux pour regarder combien d'elfes se trouvaient parmi les victimes.

Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient vers la défaite...

\- _Goth Vadokanat !_

Le cri lancé par un orque sema soudain la panique dans les rangs de l'ennemi. Avec étonnement, les elfes virent les orques prendre la fuite, abandonnant le combat alors même qu'ils étaient en train de gagner.

A son plus grand soulagement, Thranduil vit Sedryn apparaître, accompagné de tout un bataillon d'elfes archers. Radagast avait finalement rempli sa mission.

Lorsque les derniers orques furent tués ou eurent disparus, Thranduil baissa enfin sa garde.

Son regard tomba sur Celeborn, et sur les quatre autres elfes qui restaient encore debout. Deux d'entre eux étaient blessés, et saignaient abondamment. Thranduil fut sidéré de voir qu'aussi peu d'entre eux avaient survécus.

Aphadon et Golwîn n'étaient d'ailleurs nulle part en vue.

Thranduil chercha autour de lui, espérant un instant que les elfes s'étaient égarés dans l'un des passages adjacents de la forteresse lors de la bataille. Mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient, et plus il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

Le sol était jonché de corps d'orques, et parmi l'amoncèlement d'armures noires, il ne fut pas difficile de distinguer celles d'un doré chatoyant des elfes. Et ils étaient nombreux... trop nombreux.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, Thranduil se sentit perdre son flegme, et il enjamba avec hâte les corps les plus proches, cherchant parmi les visages de chaque elfe qu'il trouvait.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour tomber sur le corps d'Aphadon. Couché sur le dos, l'elfe avait les yeux grands ouverts. Son regard bleu clair était tourné vers le ciel, et son expression figée témoignait encore de la douleur et de la surprise qu'il avait ressentie lorsque la mort l'avait frappée. Un sillon de sang coulait de sa bouche, et sur sa poitrine se trouvait plantée une dague, qui l'avait atteinte en plein cœur.

Thranduil n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la garde blanche en os, qui avait appartenue au chef des orques. Il fut alors envahit par un tourbillon d'émotions indescriptibles, mêlant colère, tristesse et remords...

Golwîn était aussi étendu à quelques pas de là, face contre terre. Une épée plantée dans le dos. Un orque était piégé sous lui, traversé par l'épée de l'elfe, qui l'avait probablement tué juste avant de mourir à son tour.

\- Thranduil.

Thranduil tourna la tête, et vit Celeborn approcher. Le seigneur elfe était dans un état pitoyable, tout comme lui, il était recouvert de sang et le peu de tissu qu'il portait était déchiré. Cependant, il avait encore une allure noble et royale, et la fatigue était à peine visible sur les traits harmonieux de son visage.

Parmi les survivants qu'ils restaient, Thranduil ne vit aucun des siens. Tous les elfes qui l'avaient accompagné étaient morts. Tous, sans exceptions.

Certains étaient même peut-être morts en le sauvant.

Sedryn, son dernier lieutenant s'inclina devant lui, et regarda effaré le résultat du carnage causé par les orques. Intérieurement, Thranduil fut soulagé de son arrivée. Il était à présent le dernier elfe sindar le plus haut gradé qu'il lui restait.

\- La bataille est terminée, monseigneur. Nous avons gagnés, annonça Sedryn.

\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, s'enthousiasma Celeborn.

\- Oui, mais à quel prix, rétorqua Thranduil.

La joie de Celeborn l'irrita soudain au plus haut point, et une colère sourde monta en lui.

Ils entendirent alors le piétinement furtif mais rapide de petits animaux, et virent arriver Radagast au détour d'un passage.

Le magicien n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait avec lui, accroché sur son traineau. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, les deux elfes écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'elfe à la chevelure dorée poser le pied à terre.

\- Galadriel ?

L'apparition presque angélique de l'elfe rendit muet de stupeur tous les elfes mâles présents. Celeborn s'avança vers sa femme. Thranduil lui-même ne put s'empêcher d'être figé. Il n'avait pas vu la fille de Finarfin depuis de nombreux siècles, et elle n'avait en rien perdu sa beauté. Galadriel portait une longue robe blanche scintillante, sur laquelle elle avait endossée une légère armure dorée en forme de bustier.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? interrogea Celeborn, inquiet. Pourquoi as-tu quittée la Lothlórien?

\- Il le fallait, répondit Galadriel. J'ai vu dans le miroir l'ombre persister... vous allez avoir besoin de mon aide pour détruire Dol Guldur.

Radagast descendit également de son traineau, et regarda l'échange entre les elfes avec nervosité, n'étant pas rassuré de se retrouver à nouveau dans la forteresse.

\- Tu es encore trop faible, protesta Celeborn.

Galadriel se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

\- Nenya a encore un peu de pouvoir... je peux le faire.

Celeborn s'écarta de Galadriel, semblant abandonner l'idée de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Celle-ci posa enfin son regard sur Thranduil. Ce dernier dut lutter pour ne pas baisser les yeux, mais sa fierté l'emporta, et il la défia pratiquement du regard. Les yeux bleus pénétrants de l'elfe le traversèrent, semblant lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Nous nous revoyons enfin... _Thranduil Orophellion_. En ces jours sombres, l'espoir nous réunit à nouveau.

Thranduil inclina respectueusement la tête pour la saluer. Bien qu'il n'appréciait guère Galadriel, il n'en oubliait pas moins ses manières.

\- Galadriel.

Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la dame de la Lórien, et elle se mit à arpenter le champ de bataille, voyant pour la première fois tous les elfes étendus morts sur le sol.

\- Cette bataille ne pourra être remportée tant que la forteresse tiendra sur ses racines.

\- Une malédiction hante ces lieux, déclara Radagast. Etes-vous sûr qu'il est possible de conjurer le sort ?

Galadriel tourna lentement la tête vers le magicien.

\- Oui.

Elle leva la main, et un anneau d'un blanc immaculé brilla à son doigt.

Le cœur de Thranduil rata un battement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un des trois anneaux, façonné par Celebrimbor et donné uniquement aux elfes au milieu du deuxième âge.

Gil-galad en avait jadis possédé un. A sa mort, Thranduil avait supposé que son anneau avait été donné à Elrond, car n'ayant pas d'enfant, il était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à son héritier... Quant aux autres anneaux, Thranduil savait depuis toujours que Galadriel en avait un. Elle ne s'en était d'ailleurs jamais cachée. Compte tenu qu'elle était l'une des dernières elfes issue de haute lignée, encore présente en Terre du Milieu, il était évident que le choix de Celebrimbor s'était portée vers elle.

Thranduil observa le bijou avec convoitise, et intérêt. Il se demanda quels pouvoirs extraordinaires se renfermaient à l'intérieur. Le dernier anneau avait disparu avec son possesseur, et personne, pas même Thranduil n'avait jamais su qui en était le porteur.

Le nombre de seigneurs elfes en Terre du Milieu se comptaient sur les doigts de la main pourtant... Thranduil avait pendant longtemps eut quelques noms en tête, comme Celeborn, Cirdan, Erestor, ou encore même Glorfindel, ce chasseur de Balrog revenu des cavernes de Mandos...

Celebrimbor n'était jamais venu pour l'offrir au Roi de la Forêt Noire. Bien avant que la guerre n'éclate contre Sauron, Oropher avait eu vent que l'anneau avait échu une nouvelle fois à la main de Gil-galad. Deux anneaux pour un roi... cette ignorance délibérée de la part des Noldor envers les elfes Sylvains avait définitivement scellé l'inimitié et la séparation entre leurs deux peuples.

Thranduil se souvenait encore de la colère terrible d'Oropher, qui avait fait trembler les murs de leur palais. Celebrimbor les avaient abandonnés. Si à l'époque, il avait donné un des anneaux à Oropher, le roi de la Forêt Noire aurait alors put tenir son bastion, et ils n'auraient peut-être pas été obligés de fuir au Nord.

Ce palais, et l'ancienne cité elfique où il avait grandi, et était né... était le lieu-même où ils se trouvaient.

Dol Guldur était une abomination.

Une création de Sauron destinée à le narguer, et à mettre à genoux son peuple.

Galadriel leva les bras vers le ciel, et son anneau se mit alors à briller d'une douce lueur.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Thranduil, avec méfiance.

\- Je vais briser les murs de Dol Guldur, répondit Galadriel.

Sa voix grave aux intonations autoritaires et puissantes, réduisirent Thranduil au silence.

Il serra la mâchoire, et regarda avec anticipation Galadriel s'avancer au centre de la cour.

\- L'ombre de Sauron et son pouvoir n'ont plus lieu d'être ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses paroles portèrent par-delà les murailles, et résonnèrent dans le vide de la forteresse. Mais quelque chose sembla l'entendre, car le vent se leva, et les elfes sentirent une sensation étrange et mauvaise émerger de Dol Guldur.

Un grondement sortit de terre, et les murs sur mirent à trembler. Thranduil écarquilla les yeux, déconcerté lorsqu'il vit les murs commencer à s'effriter.

Thranduil avait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une métaphore quand elle avait parlé de réduire Dol Guldur à néant... cependant c'était littéralement ce qu'elle était de train de faire.

Un tourbillon se forma autour d'elle, composé de pierres et de toutes sortes d'objets, qui avaient été emporté au passage du vent.

Ce fut à cet instant que Thranduil eut légèrement peur. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune raison de se sentir menacé. Ce pouvoir... il ne le connaissait pas, et ne l'avait jamais vu de ses yeux. Il en avait vu des choses pourtant... mais la silhouette de Galadriel entourée d'un halo lumineux, avait une allure terrifiante.

Lorsque la lumière émise par Galadriel fut si intense, le roi elfe fut obligé de mettre une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de l'éclat aveuglant.

\- Je chasse l'ombre et le mal de cette terre !

L'exclamation de Galadriel percuta leurs tympans, et les bourrasques se firent de plus en plus violentes. Les elfes furent pratiquement projetés sur le sol, et il fallut à Thranduil toute son adresse pour réussir à se maintenir debout.

Puis soudain, un claquement similaire à un éclair retentit dans les airs, et tout s'arrêta.

Le vent retomba, et le ciel s'éclaircit soudainement.

Celeborn s'élança aussitôt en direction de Galadriel qui avait commencée à chanceler, et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

\- Meleth-nin ! s'exclama t-il.

\- Mon pouvoir a diminué, murmura-t-elle. Je sens que c'est la fin.

Celeborn la serra dans ses bras, et Galadriel cacha son visage dans sa tunique, épuisée.

Thranduil resta figé où il était, les yeux rivés sur ce qui restait de Dol Guldur.

C'est-à-dire : rien.

La forteresse avait été complétement rasée. Et ils se trouvaient à présent sur une colline nue.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Pas même les corps de ceux qui étaient morts dans les combats, et qui étaient restés dans la forteresse.

Le pouvoir de l'anneau de Galadriel avait tout détruit. Elfes, orques, pierres... tout, et sans faire de distinction.

Les corps qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux n'avaient cependant pas été avalés par l'ouragan destructeur, et cela comprenait la majeure partie de sa compagnie qui était tombée...

Le regard de Thranduil retomba sur la dépouille de Golwîn et Aphadon.

\- Nous avons vu votre fils Thranduil.

La voix de Celeborn le tira de sa rêverie. Le seigneur elfe s'était relevé, Galadriel étroitement serrée dans les bras.

\- Legolas ? s'exclama le roi elfe. Quand ?

\- Il y a cinq semaines. Il est passé par notre royaume dans sa quête.

\- Sa quête ? De quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea Thranduil, confus.

\- Legolas a pris la route du Mordor afin d'accompagner le porteur de l'anneau unique. Leur mission était de détruire l'arme secrète de Sauron, ce qu'ils ont fait.

Thranduil resta silencieux, le regard rivé dans le vide.

\- Il allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ajouta Celeborn. Je n'ai pas de doute à ce qu'il soit encore en vie...

S'il souhaita que ses mots apaisent l'inquiétude de Thranduil, ce ne fut pas l'effet escompté.

Galadriel releva doucement la tête.

\- Oui, il est en vie...

Les traits du visage de Thranduil se détendirent légèrement, mais ne disparurent pas complétement. Son regard s'attarda une dernière fois sur le corps d'Aphadon et Golwîn, et une vague de rancœur l'assaillit.

Sans un mot, Thranduil se détourna brusquement du couple enlacé.

\- Où allez-vous ? lui demanda Galadriel.

Le roi elfe s'immobilisa, mais ne se retourna pas pour lui répondre.

\- Chez moi.

\- Il y a encore beaucoup à faire ici, répliqua Celeborn. Nous devons nous mettre d'accord sur nos nouvelles frontières et rebaptiser la forêt, Thranduil.

\- Peu m'importe. Faites comme cela bon vous semble ! rétorqua celui-ci.

Il n'avait pas la tête à s'occuper de ces formalités. Pas maintenant, alors que son peuple venait de connaître un nouveau massacre.

\- Quand nous reverrons nous ? lui lança Celeborn.

Thranduil ne lui répondit pas.

Alors qu'il descendait la colline, accompagné de Sedryn et de ses derniers serviteurs, il s'isola complètement de toute forme de culpabilité. Il retourna sur les flancs de la colline, et découvrit là que de nombreux autres elfes étaient morts.

Rassemblant ceux qui restaient, Thranduil prit alors le chemin du retour, et sans prendre la peine d'enterrer ses morts, il laissa derrière lui Dol Guldur, et tout ce qui lui restait des souvenirs de cette bataille.

* * *

 _ **traduction : **_

_Vras zan ! :_ tuez les elfes ! (noir parler)

 _Thranduil Orophellion_ : Thranduil fils d'Oropher

 _Meleth-nin :_ mon amour

* * *

 **Lexique :**

 **Elfes de Mirkwood :**

* * *

 _ **Sylvains (cheveux bruns/roux)**_

Deren « _chêne_ » : capitaine de la garde

Feren « _hêtre_ » : garde et porte parole de Thranduil

Rhawinw « _femme sauvage_ » : garde

* * *

 _ **Sindars (cheveux blonds argentés)**_

Golwîn « _sage, instruit dans les arts profonds_ » : garde personnel de Thranduil. Tuteur et maître d'armes de Legolas.

Aphadon « _vassal_ » : Bras droit de Thranduil. Ancien survivant de la bataille de Dargolad, il a d'abord servit Oropher. Il a une fille Bereth « reine, épouse » et une femme Miriel.

Sedryn « _fidèle_ » : lieutenant

Thalion « _homme sans peur_ » : deuxième lieutenant

* * *

Autres personnages cités :

 **Brand** : fils de Bain (lui-même fils de Bard l'archer, surnommé le tueur de dragon après qu'il ait tué Smaug)

 **Dain Ironfoot :** roi d'Erebor, cousin de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne.

 **Grimbéorn** : fils de Béorn

* * *

 **Dates clés :**

 **Deuxième âge :  
**

~ **1500** : Sous l'influence de Sauron, les hauts-elfes forgent les anneaux de pouvoirs.

~ **1600** : Sauron forge l'anneau unique. Celebrimbor découvre son plan et termine la conception des anneaux des elfes.

 **\- 1693** : Il remet les trois anneaux à Gîl-galad (Vilya et Narya) et Galadriel (Nenya).

 **~ 1698 :** La capitale des elfes de la Forêt Noire à Amon Lanc est abandonnée suite à de nombreuses attaques menées par les orques de Sauron. Oropher part se réfugier avec son peuple plus au Nord.

 **\- 1701 :** Sauron est chassé d'Eriador. Le Nord de la Terre du Milieu est en paix durant son exil.

 **\- 3320 :** Sauron retourne en Mordor.

 **\- 3034** : Bataille de Dargolad. Mort d'Oropher et Gîl-galad. Vilya ( l'anneau de "l'air") est remit à Elrond. Le second Narya (l'anneau de "feu") à Cirdan le charpentier.

* * *

 **Troisième âge :  
**

 **~ 1000** : Arrivée des Istari en Terre du Milieu (Saroumane, Gandalf, Radagast et les deux mages bleus) Cirdan donne l'anneau de pouvoir "Narya" à Gandalf.

 **\- 1050** : Sauron s'infiltre dans la Forêt Noire et érige Dol Guldur sur les vestiges de l'ancien royaume elfique d'Amon Lanc.

* * *

 **\- 3019  
**

 **11 mars** :

Premier assaut sur la Lothlorien.

 **15 mars :**

Une patrouille d'elfes est attaquée et décimée. Thranduil repousse les assaillants, et continue la bataille sous les arbres de la Forêt Noire.

Deuxième assaut sur la Lothlorien.

Les Orientaux attaquent les hommes de Dale et les nains d'Erebor.

 **17 mars :**

Mort de Dain Ironfoot, et Brand fils de Bain. Les nains et les hommes de Dale se réfugient dans la montagne solitaire. Début du siège d'Erebor.

 **18 mars :**

Thranduil rencontre Radagast sous le couvert des arbres. Le magicien lui apprend que la Lothlorien et Dale/Erebor sont également assaillits.

 **22 mars :**

Troisième assaut sur la Lothlorien. Khâmul et deux autres Nazguls échouent lors de l'attaque, repoussés par l'anneau de Galadriel. Suite à leur défaite, ils sont rappelés par Sauron en Mordor.

 **23 mars :**

Les orques mettent le feu aux arbres de la Forêt Noire et se replient vers Dol Guldur. Fin des combat, Thranduil retourne dans ses cavernes.

 **25 mars :**

Bataille de la Porte Noire. L'anneau unique est détruit, Sauron vaincu.

Galadriel demande à Thranduil son aide pour attaquer Dol Guldur.

 **26 mars :**

Celeborn quitte la Lothlorien à la tête d'une armée.

Thranduil quitte ses cavernes, guidant menant ses elfes vers Dol Guldur.

 **27 mars :**

La nouvelle de la défaite de Sauron parvient jusqu'à la montagne solitaire. Les nains et les hommes de Dale repoussent leurs assaillants et remportent la victoire.

Thranduil et Celeborn attaquent Dol Guldur. Radagast et Grimbéorn se joignent à la bataille. Finalement désorganisés par la mort de Sauron, les orques sont vaincus et abandonnent la vieille forteresse. Galadriel utilise ce qui reste des pouvoirs de son anneau Nenya pour raser Dol Guldur et purifier la colline. Thranduil retourne avec ce qui reste de son armée dans ses cavernes.


End file.
